warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Viper X
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Viper X received the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Nov 03, 2015. *The Viper X received Corrosion Resistance at all Levels in the Game Update of Nov 03, 2015. *The Viper X received a Schematic in the Workshop in the Game Update of Feb 26, 2015. *The Viper X received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Viper X lost the ability to be placed into Bunkers in the Game Update of June 12, 2014. *The Viper X had its Capacity Cost reduced from 500 to 250 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The Viper X received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Viper X was introduced in the Gear Store in the Game Update of April 10, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Viper X has a Production that is LIMITED to ONE. *The Viper X has the ability to "Shoot on the Move". *The Viper X produces the Status Effect: Corrosion ( ). *The Viper X has the ability to target and shoot down enemy Aircraft, as well as fire multiple Corrosion Shells in a wide area of effect to hit multiple targets. *The Viper X can target and fire upon non-Stealth Missiles. *The Viper X can target and fire upon Hellfire Class missiles. *The Viper X had a giant health boost when upgrading from level 16 to level 17 Trivia *The Viper X is the 9th Unique Unit and the 2nd Unique Infantry Unit to be introduced. *The Viper X sacrifices a small portion of Health and Damage in exchange for increased Speed, a Wider Firing Arc and the ability to target and shoot enemy Air units. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 77.v2 & 77.v2.dead'' Firsts & Records *'War Commander Records' : **''The first X - Unit introduced in the Infantry Class'' - The Viper X **''The first X - Unit to have a Schematic introduced to the Workshop '' - The Viper X / Viper X Schematic **''The first Infantry X - Unit to have a Schematic introduced to the Workshop '' - The Viper X / Viper X Schematic **''The fastest available X Infantry Unit '' - The Viper X *'Gear Store Records' : **''The first and only Infantry X - Unit to be offered for purchase in the Gear Store '' - The Viper X **''The first and only Unique Infantry Unit to be offered for purchase in the Gear Store'' - The Viper X Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/12/14 ) - Gear Store Pack 2! ( Official ) - Introduction to Gear Store. *Kixeye Forum ( 04/10/00 ) - OFFICIAL Gear Store Pack 2 feedback thread! ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 04/30/14 ) - Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 07/08/14 ) - Increased Storage! ( Official ) - Lowered Capacity Cost Gallery - Animated Viper X in action.gif|Viper X in action ViperX-GearStoreInfo-Animated.gif|Gear Store Info Gallery ViperX-GearStoreDescription-Animated.gif|Gear Store Description ViperX-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message ViperX-Level15-Message.png|Level 15 Message ViperX-Stats-Lv01(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv02(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv04(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv05(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv06(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv07(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv15(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Gallery - Historical GameUpdate_04-10-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 10, 2014 Introduction GameUpdate 05-29-2014-1.png|Game Update: May 1, 2014 Capacity Cost Decrease GameUpdate 11-03-2015.png|Game Update : Nov 03, 2015 Level 20 Upgrade Video Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Shoot On The Move Category:X Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z